A Proposal on New Years Eve
by ladylibra73
Summary: I know it's early, but I wanted to get this story out before I forget. For next year, Carlos is going be a superhero in my story. Get ready for that. Now for the summary. Stephanie hopes Carlos will make it to her before midnight. Carlos hopes Stephanie will say yes to his proposal


A Proposal on New Years Eve

I know it's early, but I wanted to get this story out before I forget. For next year, Carlos is going be a superhero in my story. Get ready for that. Now for the summary. Stephanie hopes Carlos will make it to her before midnight. Carlos hopes Stephanie will say yes to his proposal.

It's New Year's Eve and I'm sitting at the bar at the Riviera Hotel in Newark. Maria, Carlos' mother, invited me to a New Years Eve party with some friends and their family. I invited my friends Mary Lou and her husband, Lula and Connie. Tank and Lester also joined. Bobby stayed at Rangeman until Tank came back after midnight. I looked at the clock and it was after eight. I ordered a Margarita. I asked Tank this morning if he heard from Carlos and he said no. Tank said Carlos had a debriefing in DC two days ago and hasn't from him since.

"I'm hoping you're having one tonight." said Tank.

"Any word on Carlos yet?"

"No. I'm sure he'll be here. Just don't go overboard on the drinks tonight." said Tank with a smile.

"Yeah, don't worry Beautiful. I'm sure my cousin will here before midnight. If he's not, you can kiss at midnight."

"Santos!" said Tank.

"What! I'm just trying to make her feel better."

Carlos has been in the wind for a year. Before he left, I made the decision to move in with him. He gladly agreed. I quit bounty hunting and work full time with Rangeman. An hour had gone by and still no Carlos. I finished my Margarita and asked for another when Maria sat next to me.

"You're not going to have another one are you?"

"I'm thinking about it. I just want Carlos here."

"We all do. I'm sure he'll be here before midnight." said Maria hugging me.

Half an hour later, I felt a tingle. I looked around, but no Carlos. Then I heard the Batman theme song on my phone and I quickly grabbed it out of my purse.

"Carlos!"

"Yeah Babe, it's me."

"Where are you? It's getting closer to midnight."

"I know. I'm stuck in traffic. Next year, we'll have our own New Years Eve party at home."

I felt the tingle again.

"You look absolutely gorgeous in your silver shimmery dress with your silver heels. I love how you made up your hair with ringlets."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm standing here at the entrance, watching you sit at the bar alone."

I turned around as the crowd parted and there stood Carlos. He wore a black Armani suit with a red tie. I put my phone down and ran to him. he had his arms out and wrapped his arms around me. I held onto him tightly.

"I missed you so much." I said into his ear.

"I missed you too."

We pulled back and kissed deeply. I sensed people around us. We pulled apart and Carlos hugged his family and friends. We dispersed and I led Carlos to a table of food Maria brought along. He chose Arroz con pollo with black beans while I chose desserts. I ate earlier because I didn't know when Carlos was coming. He got a beer from the bar and a water for me. We seated ourselves in a corner.

"I have a surprise for you." Carlos said handing me an envelope.

I opened the envelope and unfolded the paper.

"This is a contract for your missions."

"Yes. I have not re-signed. I'm done doing missions."

"That's wonderful!" I said kissing him.

"I have another surprise."

"Oh no, this surprise was enough." I said shaking the paper.

"You will love this."

Carlos pulled out a black velvet box. I slowly opened it. What I saw was a Sterling Silver Infinity Pendant. I was totally speechless.

"I thought of you when I saw this, because my love is forever." Carlos said putting it around my neck.

Tears almost fell out of my eyes.

"It's very beautiful. I love it." I said kissing him.

"There's something else in there."

I lifted the flap and saw the most beautiful bracelet. A Diamond Accent Padlock Charm Hinged Bangle in Sterling Silver. Forever Locking Love.

"It's beautiful."

"You now have my heart locked forever inside."

This time the tears came down. Carlos put me on his lap and wiped away the tears.

"This is so romantic of you. I love you so much." I said kissing him deeply.

"I love you too."

I sat back down in my chair and admired my bracelet.

"I didn't get you anything. I didn't know when you would be back from DC."

"Me seeing you is the best gift of all. I have another gift to give you."

"Another one! Carlos, the bracelet and the necklace are enough."

"This one is special. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes.

"You can now open them."

When I opened my eyes, I found a small maroon velvet box. My stomach fluttered. I slowly opened the box and what I found surprised me. What I saw lay nestled inside, a blue sapphire Diamond Engagement ring. 14K white gold.

"A friend of mine showed this to me. He gave his girlfriend one. It's a Vera Wang Love Collection. She absolutely loved it. I know we talked a little about marriage a couple years ago when we finally got together, but I was still doing missions. Now that I'm no longer in the wind, I thought we could have a go at this. I know you have been burned by the Dick and Morelli, but I'm not like them. I will never cheat and abuse you."

"We do so well the way we are. Things change when couples get married."

"Change, how?"

"I don't like to be told what to do. I'm not going to demand that I have to cook, have supper ready by six, do laundry..."

"Whoa Babe. It's not going to be like that. Ella does all the cooking, laundry and stuff. I'm not going to demand anything on you. I will tell you to be careful going somewhere. Take a panic button with you."

"How is everything over here? Oh my, that necklace is so beautiful and so is that bracelet and oh, I seem to be interrupting a proposal. Forgive me, I will leave."

"No need, excuse me." I said getting up. I quickly walked to the bathroom. I walked in a stall and shut the door and cried.

"What just happened? Why did she leave crying? I think she would've been happy." said Maria sitting down.

"She said things are going so well with getting married. She said couples change when they get married. She thinks I'm going to tell her to cook, do the laundry. I'm not going to do that. That's why I have Ella. She also has been burned by Dickie and Morelli. I'm not going to cheat or anything. I'm still going to be the same person. I love Stephanie very much."

" She loves you very much also. Some people get scared when a man asks a woman to get married. I was. I had concerns. I was afraid that Miguel would change and he didn't. He is still the same man I met thirty five years ago. I'm going to go see how Stephanie is. Miguel take care of our son. Everything will be fine." Maria said hugging Carlos and walked away.

I don't know how many times I wiped my eyes. Enough to use up all the toilet paper. Luckily there was another roll inside the dispenser. I really got scared when Carlos showed me that ring. It was very beautiful. Why can't we just leave the way things are? I heard the door open again.

"Stephanie are you in here?"

"Yes Maria."

"Could you please come out so I can talk to you?"

I walked out of the stall wiping my eyes.

"Is Carlos mad at me?"

"No, why would he be mad at you?"

"I didn't give him an answer. I just got so scared when I saw that ring."

"That's a normal reaction. Some women are scared, some get excited. I was scared when Miguel proposed to me. I had asked him questions like if he was going to change and he said no and you know what? He is still the same man. We are still madly in love for 35 years. He can be a pain the ass sometimes."

Just then Celia and Mary Lou walked in.

"We heard what happened." said Celia.

"I was so excited when Lenny proposed to me. I couldn't wait to get married to him."

"Did he change?" I asked.

"Nope. He is still the loving man I met before I married him."

"Enrique is still the same man I met fifteen years ago."

"I know you have been burned in the past. Carlos is nothing like Dickie and Morelli. You just chose the wrong men. Carlos will never cheat or abuse you. Miguel and I brought him up good. Yeah, he got Rachel pregnant, but then he met you and things changed for him. He came over one day and all he did was talk about you. I asked him if you were his girlfriend and he said you were just friends. Of course, you were with Morelli at the time."

"Well, he kept telling me his life didn't lend itself to relationships and all that crap."

"Yeah, he told me that. Now that he's not doing missions anymore, he wants more. I was so glad you two got together. You two are made for each other. Get yourself cleaned up and come on out. One more hour and then the New Year." Maria said hugging me.

"It would be awesome to have as a sister." said Celia hugging me and left.

"Let me fix you up."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, I walked out with Mary Lou to her table. Carlos was talking to the guys.

"Is everything ok Steph?" asked Connie.

"Yes thank you." I smiled.

Lenny came to the table and asked Mary Lou to dance. Then Tank came over and asked Lula to dance. I saw Miguel and Maria walk to the dance floor.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Connie.

"Water will be fine."

When Connie came back with her drink, Lester asked Connie if she would like to dance. She accepted. I was left alone at the table as everyone danced. Then I felt hands on my shoulders. I turned around and it was Carlos.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said with a little smile. Everyone was dancing close to each other.

"Would you like to dance?" Carlos asked.

"Sure."

Carlos took my hand and walked to the dance floor. Carlos put his arms around my waist while I put my arms around his shoulders. I closed my eyes as he was rubbing my back. I opened my eyes to find Maria looking at me. She smiled and waved. I rubbed Carlos' neck and he did the same to mine. The next song was a fast one so we sat down. I drank my water and watched people dance. Carlos took my hand. In half an hour, it will be a new year. The DJ announced he will play songs till midnight. Carlos took my hand and gathered me in his arms.

"If you don't want to get married we won't. I won't pressure you about it. We'll keep things simple for us." said Carlos in my ear. We pulled back to look at each other. "I just wanted the night to be magical with me proposing to you. I love you so much that I don't want to lose you." Carlos said putting his hands on my cheeks.

"You won't lose me. I love you so much too."

We kissed lightly at first then it deepened.

"Ten more minutes till midnight."

We stared at each other deeply dancing closely.

"How about we make this night magical. I've been thinking for the past hour about your proposal. I'm saying yes. Yes I will marry you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Five more minutes people. Grab your loved one."

I watched Carlos take the box out of the inside of his jacket pocket. He opened the box and I saw the most beautiful ring.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum. Would you marry me?"

"Yes, Carlos I will."

He took the ring out of the box and put it on my left ring finger. As soon the DJ hit one and said Happy New Year, Carlos and I kissed like we never kissed before.

"Happy New Year Babe."

"Happy New Year Carlos."

"Since everyone is busy kissing each other, why we sneak out and celebrate on our own." said Carlos.

I nodded. We quicky walked out without any anyone seeing us. We made it to the elevator.

"We're not going home?" I asked.

"No. Too many drunk drivers out there."

Carlos grabbed me and we kissed deeply. He was about unzip my dress when the door opened. We quickly got out of the elevator and into his room. When he shut the door, we kissed madly. We quickly got our clothes off and made to the bedroom. We made love all night. It was three am by the time we fell asleep.

I was sleeping so comfortable in bed. I woke up with the sun shining through the curtains. At first, I didn't know where I was, but then I remembered Carlos proposed to me last night. We stayed overnight at the hotel. I felt Carlos' warm body behind me. He had his arm tightly around me. I looked at my ring. So very beautiful.

"I thought I would get a ring that matched your eyes." said Carlos taking my hand.

I turned around.

"It's truly beautiful. What time is it?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve! I can't believe we actually slept this late."

"Well, we did have a busy night." Carlos said gathering me into his arms. I got on top and kissed him deeply. I positioned myself and started to move as his hands roamed my body. I sat up and caressed Carlos' chest. He sat up and put his arms around my waist as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed deeply as I caressed his neck. He caressed my back down to my ass.

"I love you so much Babe." Carlos said in my ear.

I felt pressure building. I held onto Carlos tightly as we both orgasmed. We collapsed on the bed. We both caressed each others faces as we kissed lightly. His cock still inside me.

"I love you too." I said.

The kiss deepened. He caressed my breasts down to my stomach.

"We need to shower. We need to get out of here in a couple of hours."

We showered together. Carlos went to his phone while I dryed my hair. Carlos came back in the bathroom.

"Mama called. She wondered why I didn't answer the phone."

"Carlos Manoso, why did you answer your phone?"

"We were sleeping."

"Sleeping. I think you and Stephanie would be up hours ago."

"We were celebrating. Stephanie said yes to my proposal."

"Oh, how wonderful! Put her on the phone!"

"Hi Maria."

"Stephanie, congratulations to you and Carlos! I'm glad you made the decision to marry Carlos."

"Yes. I was thinking about it all throughout the night and before the new year approached, I gave in."

"I'm glad you did. Welcome to the family Stephanie. Carlos has to bring you over so I can see that ring."

"We'll stop by for a late lunch. You and dad stay here at the hotel?"

"No, we left a few minutes after the new year. Some of your friends and sisters stayed. They left earlier this morning. So, you kids come on over, cause I want to take a look at the ring."

"We will be there in twenty minutes Mama. Bye."

Twenty minutes later Stephanie and Carlos arrived the Manoso house. The whole family was there. They ooo'd and ahh'd my ring. Carlos and I got married a year later at the Riviera Hotel. Three months after we got married, things stayed the same. Carlos is the same person as before, just more loving and romantic.

El Fin


End file.
